


Precious Cargo

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Slurs, Space Pirates, basically space aristocrat Rhys gets kidnapped by pirate captain Jack, dubcon, forced blowjob, heed the warnings please, more out there kinks will be introduced in further chapters so expect these tags to update, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: "The young man bit him, digging his little perfect teeth into the web between Jack’s thumb and forefinger. Jack snickered as he pulled a face, turning to the side and spitting at the taste.'You…ugh, do you pirates ever wash your hands?''You tell me,' Jack smiled as he lifted his hand only to shove two thick fingers right into his mouth."-----Smut from a random Space Pirate AU.





	Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This particular idea came from me reading some stories my friends had written about their OCs as space pirates. I think it's an interesting concept, so! I hope you enjoy it. This is also my 100th fic posted here so that's pretty neat :)
> 
> Please heed the warnings! There is definitely noncon/dubcon in this fic. If that makes you uncomfortable do not read it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Nisha always brought Jack such  _lovely_  presents.

Usually they were in the form of booty—treasures plundered from her own excursions, or robbed from slain merchants—or unfortunate souls ripped from their ships or planets and tortured by the gleeful pair until they died from shock or were shot out the airlock as soon as the captain grew bored. On occasion, she even brought him a member of a new species found clinging to a wrecked hull or hiding in some exotic terrain which would quickly be added to Jack’s growing menagerie of deadly critters.

But sometimes, she found something  _truly_  rare and exciting that sent the pirate captain into a veritable fit of greedy interest.

Through a stroke of luck, they had come across a luxury space liner that had strayed from the typical course of safety through this particular arm of the galaxy. It had been quite a surprise to see the sleek, brilliant white ship cruise into view, but Jack wasn’t one to turn his nose up at such a gift, especially one that had fallen right into his lap.

The sheer amount of treasure they’d ended up stripping from the ship and its unfortunate guests had nearly caused Jack to salivate, but the crown jewel of the entire raid was what Nisha had brought him as she’d arrived on the final ship from the now damaged, stranded liner.

Though he  _heard_  the prize she’d snagged for Jack before he even saw him.

“Put me down,  _put me down_ , you disgusting cur!”

Nisha laughed as she shoved the young man in front of her, sending him sprawling to the floor with an undignified yelp. The length of leather cord grasped tight in her hands pulled taunt, yanking the man’s arms behind him. Jack grinned, eyes glimmering with interest as Nisha bent down next to her catch, grabbing a handful of curled, auburn hair and yanking his face up. Not that the kid needed much help with that—even on the floor, already bruised and tied up like a hog, the kid still held his chin up  high, staring at Jack as if he were space slime scraped off the sole of his boots.

Oh, but he was  _pretty._ He had the flawless, smooth skin of something who never seen a hard day’s work in his life, and the fine, sloping features of the aristocracy. His hair had been jostled out of place by Nisha’s rough grip but it glinted in the lights of the main deck like delicately spun jewelry. He was dressed in clothes that may very well have cost more than Jack’s entire ship—a beautiful navy tailcoat with shimmering paisley patterns, a high white collar and bright gold buttons, sheathed around a royal yellow satin shirt and a tumbling cravat that tightened around his pulsing throat. His black leather boots crunched as he shifted in place, trying to sit up straighter even as Nisha manhandled him.

“Well, well, well,” Jack smirked, each word accentuated with the  _thunk_  of his own boots, “what do we got here, Nish?”

The woman’s chipped nails grasped roughly at Rhys’ chin and yanked it up and to the side, exposing the enticing cream of his neck, marred only by a curious looking tattoo. Jack watched, scratching his stubbly chin as Nisha sniffed against the exposed skin.

“Found him in one of those fancy-ass cabins, hiding in the bathroom. Thought he was pretty enough that you’d like to play around with him rather than just have me slit his belly.”

She licked up his neck, prompting him to gasp in disgust.

“ _Mmm_ , he tastes sweet, Jack,” she cackled right into the prisoner’s ear. The young man stiffened, lip curling as he glared up at the captain.

“I—I  _demand_ , on behalf of the Atlas Corporation, on behalf of my  _father_  that you release me— _ah,_ at once!” The young man snapped, as stern as he could muster with both of Nisha’s hands now sliding up his front, groping his chest through his thick layers of clothes.

“Heh….really bagged me a mouthy one, huh Nish?” Jack sauntered forward, heavy boots falling with a metallic  _thump_. He bent over, reaching out to touch Rhys’ hair. The young man jerked, tossing his head away from Jack’s touch like a particularly bratty cat.

“You get your hands  _off_  of me, or I’ll have them cut off,” Rhys warned, flinching as Jack’s rough, gloved fingers rubbed against his cheek.

“Mmm, you’re really cute, kiddo. And you gotta lot of moxie. Lucky you. That probably saved your hide today.”

A little growl rumbled from the boy’s lips as Jack grasped his jaw, turning his head from side to side as if he were examining the health of livestock.

“E-Every second you lay your hands on me is another year added to your sentence! K-Keep it up and Atlas will have you executed for your crimes!” The young man protested as he wriggled against his bonds, trying to both shift away from Nisha rubbing his chest and Jack gripping his chin, to little effect.

The pirate captain ignored him and tugged Rhys’ face closer until they were practically sharing breath. Jack sniffed deep, getting a lungful of his pretty scent. Vanilla, rose. Undoubtedly expensive. He watched the young man’s nose wrinkle at their proximity but he kept his eyes open wide, eyebrows defiantly knit together even as his features flickered with fear.

“Ohh, look at him, he’s  _perfect._  Nish, lets get ‘em to my quarters,” Jack shoved the captive away and rose, clapping his hands together.

Nisha nodded with a cruel grin and hefted the young man up in the air, ignoring his kicking and struggling as she slung him over her shoulder, following Jack from the main deck back towards his cabin.

* * *

Jack’s stateroom was far from the rest of his crew’s quarters, tucked away into a quieter area of the ship far away from the main engines. It was a perfect little sanctuary for the captain to indulge in his new prize without fear of interruption.

Nisha dumped their captive onto the wide, blood-red bed first thing, and was nearly on top of him by the time Jack had managed to close the door. A frown flickered on the captain’s features as he stalked over, gripping her shoulder.

“Ay, what do you think you’re doing there, Nish?”

She turned her head to look at him with annoyed, hooded eyes, her hands continuing to rub down their captive’s body, squeezing upset little moans out of him.

“What kind of a question is that? I’m breaking in your new cabin boy,  _cap’n._ ”

“Riiiiiight.  _My_  new cabin boy. Get it?” Jack huffed as he pushed her away.  _Gently_. There was no need to stoke the woman’s ire any more than he had to.

Thankfully, Nisha relented with only a slight flash of annoyance in her golden eyes, holding up her hands as she slid off the bed and retreated back to the doorway.

“Mmm. Fine. But I want to play with him later, all right?” She slid her scrappy, gloved hand up the sleek wood of the doorframe, trailing the other down her scarred chest.

“Look at him, he’s got such pretty skin…I want to see what it’d look like all bruised up and bloody,” a greedy grin split across her purple lips as she waved mockingly to the both of them, before slamming the cabin door behind her and leaving the stateroom echoing with her harsh laughter.

Jack sighed in relief. Tugging at his coat, he slowly started to strip off his layers, draping them over the elegant back of his chair until he was down to only his shirt, pants, and boots.

“Good….don’t wanna deal with  _that_  today,” the captain purred as he returned his attention back to the young man on the bed, “now I can focus on the  _real_  fun, right starshine?”

“Fun?” The kid sniffed derisively, still looking at Jack as if he were a rotten piece of meat, “I dread to think about what you reprobates call  _fun_.”

“You’ve got a real stick up your ass, you know that?” Jack snickered as he clasped his hands behind his back, drawing closer to the bed. The young man had wriggled up into a sitting position, his back and bound forearms pressed against the golden headboard. His lips were curled in an impudent frown as his eyes flickered all over the stateroom, presumably looking for some kind of an exit or something to free his bonds with.

“You’re looking a little uncomfortable there, princess,” Jack smirked as he grabbed his dirk from the clothes piled on the chair. His hand settled heavily on the young man’s shoulder, turning him until his back faced the pirate. The captive let out a small whine at the touch, his fingers twitching and tensing as Jack slid the blade underneath the thick leather cords binding his wrists.

The first thing he did when Jack freed his hands was try to punch him.

Considering the kid had been facing  _away_  from the captain and the fact that Jack’s reflexes and strength were far superior, it didn’t end well. He had barely had a chance to raise his fist and turn around before Jack was upon him, leaping on top of the captive and tossing him back onto the mattress.

The boy looked even more gorgeous thrown against Jack’s bed, insulted blush coloring his cheeks as the pirate captain moved on top of him, pinning his wrists down against the red coverlet. He squirmed, knees instinctively coming up as he tried to force some space between himself and the imposing man. Jack only laughed, lifting one hand from the kid’s wrists to shove over his mouth. A touch of panic fluttered into his eyes as his free hand scrabbled at Jack’s suffocating palm, allowing the captain to force his way between his’ knees and shove their crotches together.

The young man bit him, digging his little perfect teeth into the web between Jack’s thumb and forefinger. Jack snickered as he pulled a face, turning to the side and spitting at the taste.

“You… _ugh_ , do you pirates ever wash your hands?”

“You tell me,” Jack smiled as he lifted his hand only to shove two thick fingers right into his mouth.

The young man gagged almost immediately, his free hand grabbed Jack’s wrist and trying to pull him away, put Jack pushed forward, rubbing his fingers all around the warm slick of the young aristocrat’s mouth. He tried biting him again, his teeth gnawing ineffectively against Jack’s knuckle until he shoved his fingertips all the way in the back of the kid’s throat, making it spasm.

“Y…you trying to make me…ugh…” he rasped, gagging as Jack whipped his fingers away, wiping them on the young man’s coat.

“Nah. Not into puke, sugar. Just thought it was funny,” Jack admitted with a loose shrug of the shoulders.

“ _Funny_ …you have a sick sense of humor…”

“Yeah, well, you think my hands are dirty, then you just wait n’ see what I’m going to shove in their next ah…” Jack furrowed his eyebrows, squinting down at the man.

“Heh. Never thought to ask your name, pumpkin. What do they call ya?”

The boy laughed, voice high and derisive.

“Y-You, you  _really_  think I’m going to tell you my name, you mongrel? Hearing it in your filthy, degenerate tongue would  _really_  end up making me sick.”

“Fine. Then I’ll make up my own names for ya. How about bitch, whore, cockslut, jizz rag, any of those work for you  _your majesty_ —“

“That last one sounded nice.”

“ _Pfft_ , you’re gonna learn quick enough that the only king around here is  _me_ , you little cum-dump,” Jack murmured, emphasis cruel and harsh on the pejorative. The young man’s defiant expression warbled in disgust.

“I….It… _Rhys…”_  he mumbled between his tightly pressed lips,  _“_ it’s Rhys,  _fine_ , just don’t…don’t call me a…what did you say?”

“Bitch? Whore? Cum-dump?”

“All of those just….ugh…you people are  _vile_ ,” Rhys’ nose wrinkled, corners of his lips dropping as if they’d just laid anchor. Jack flicked at his mouth with a triumphant smirk.

“Well  _Rhys_ , my name is Jack. You can call me captain if you’d like, though I’d prefer if you  _scream_  it.”

“What’s…what’s  _that_  supposed to mean,” Rhys hissed, scandalized. Jack rolled his eyes, rutting his heavy crotch down against Rhys’.

“Wow. You’re a stuck-up prick but I didn’t think you were  _stupid_ , kiddo. You’re in the captain’s quarters pinned under the captain himself, and you’re sitting here slack-jawed asking what’s gonna happen to ya. Ain’t your daddy warn you about what pirates do with their new slaves?”

Rhys’ eyes widened, cheeks blushing brighter.

“You…. _don’t_ …don’t you dare…” He eked out, tongue nervously lapping at his lips.

Jack tutted, shaking his head condescendingly at the young man below him as he watched full realization washed over him.

“Oh, I dare, kiddo. You’re not locked away safe in your little ivory tower anymore.”

Jack straightened up, shifting forward until he was sitting fully on Rhys’ hips, keeping him pinned down against the bed with his bulk as his broad hand rested against the crotch of his pants. The full size of his half-hard cock could easily be seen through the satiny fabric, a fact that was clearly reflected in the look that Rhys shot towards his groin.

“You’re mine, and I’m gonna use you however I see fit. But I’m a nice guy. So I’m gonna let you decide. Ass or mouth, pumpkin?”

“What?” Rhys glared at Jack’s tented crotch as if an alien were about to burst out of it, “you….I’m not letting  _that_  get anywhere near me.”

“My dick’s going in  _somewhere_  before the night’s through. So you tell me, ass or mouth?”

Rhys dug his teeth into his lower lip, his fingers fisting helplessly into the blood-red sheets below him, his creamy throat bobbing.

“I…”

“Tick tock, tick tock, pumpkin, if you don’t hurry it up daddy’s just gonna have to decide for you,”

“ _Mouth_ ,” Rhys said quickly, flinching at his own voice. Jack leaned over the young man, strands of hair falling to frame his face as he looked down upon his prey.

“Awww, not good enough, baby. C’mon, thought you aristocrat types were all about manners?” Jack smirked, smoothing his firm thumb over Rhys’ chin.

“So? Go ahead. Ask me  _nicely_.”

“Mouth,  _please_ ,” Rhys hissed, the murderous look he glowered at Jack interrupted as the captain grabbed him by the hair and pulled until the captive was sitting up, cheek pressed snugly up against the bulge in Jack’s pants. Rhys squeaked, hands smacking against Jack’s thighs but the pirate’s grip held firm, squashing Rhys’ face against his twitching cock. Moist fabric smeared against Rhys’ skin, leaving a glistening little trail of pre-cum over his high cheekbone.

Rhys’ eyes widened as Jack slid one hand into his pants, peeling away the waistband until his cock flopped out against the captive’s stunned face like the swollen stamen of some exotic plant. Rhys flinched, trying to pull away only for the pirate to yank him back, keeping him flush against his now fully erect cock. A small golden ring pierced through the tip of his dick jingled, a drip of pre-cum trickling down the curve of the precious metal.

Jack kept his hand in Rhys’ hair, heavy rings scraping against the young man’s tender scalp as his other hand roughly cupped his chin, fingers digging into the soft hollow of flesh under his jaw.

“If you bite me, I’m gonna grab my whip, okay? So don’t even think about it,” Jack warned as his dick brushed against Rhys’ lips. He didn’t miss the way the kid looked at his cock as if it were a piece of particularly unappetizing food, but he honestly didn’t really care if Rhys liked this or not. He wasn’t exactly in a position to negotiate, and as far as Jack was concerned he’d already been  _more_  than charitable in letting the kid decided where he was gonna fuck first.

So the little noise of disgust that Rhys made when he shoved his dick past those pretty pink lips didn’t really bother him at all.

He could feel the way Rhys’ tongue pushed futilely back against him, muscle strong and flexing at it tried to shove away the inexorably force of Jack’s cock-head sinking into the inhospitable warmth of the kid’s mouth.

The hand grasping Rhys’ chin slid down to rest calmly over his neck. Jack felt his cock twitch as Rhys’ throat clenched and fluttered underneath his palm, instinctively tensing as Jack’s cock shoved towards the back of the young man’s mouth.

His tongue was clumsy, unused to having something so large and unyielding thrust inside of him, but Jack didn’t particularly care if Rhys took to blowjobs like a moon to orbit, he just wanted a warm, wet hole to fuck and if Rhys picked up on some heretofore unknown cock-sucking talent then well, that was just an added bonus he could relish in later.

He pulled Rhys’ mouth up and down the shaft of his length, properly slicking it up before he shoved the kid harder against his crotch, until his lips brushed up against Jack’s balls and the his nose buried into his untamed pubes. Pleasure tensed in Jack’s belly one moment as he felt the pulsing head of his cock brush up against the quivering wet of the back of Rhys’ throat, only to be pierced by a sudden shock of pain the next as Rhys choked, instinctively biting down around the base of Jack’s cock.

The pirate captain hissed, wrenching Rhys off of his dick. Anger flashed in his eyes as he glared down at the impudent young thing, who had the nerve to look  _pleased_  with himself even though they both new Jack well that was involuntary and Rhys didn’t have the balls to  _actually_  try to bite someone as deadly as Jack. Unless the kid had complete gruel for brains.

“What did I say about biting, kitten?” Jack warned, voice rising in an artificially sweet pitch as he tugged at Rhys’ hair, shaking him like a disobedient kitten.

“Cut that crap out, or I’ll dickslap you so hard ‘cross the face that it’ll leave a mark.”

Rhys’ lips curled in a nasty smirk, spitting a mouthful of saliva and precum onto Jack’s pants.

“Yeah? Is that how you got that ugly scar?”

Rhys screamed as Jack grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off the bed, the captive sliding off with the red sheets tangled around his legs. His head lolled dazedly as Jack grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him back up as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, thick soles clunking against the wooden floor on either side of Rhys’ fallen body. The young man whimpered and whined as Jack pulled him upright and mashed his face back against his cock, rubbing Rhys’ stunned, wet lips against the cum and saliva smeared head.

“Mmm, you’re really funny there, kid. Really funny. Careful now, I might be so busy laughing that I don’t realize I’m wringing your frikkin’ neck,” Jack growled, voice low and dark as his fingers danced down said neck, leaving a trail of prickling hairs in their wake. His thumb wrapped around until he was squeezing Rhys’ throat with deceptive softness. Tight sobs of pain and fear wracked through the young aristocrat as he looked up at Jack with wide, desperate eyes. This time, Jack barely had to fight as he slipped his cock past Rhys’ lips, sliding all the way back in.

“Or maybe I’ll fuck your throat so hard you die. Make you choke on it. Ah, but that would be such a waste. ‘Cause I’ve got  _plans_  for you, sugar. Big plans. You’re perfect for ‘em. Even if you are a mouthy lil’ brat. But we can fix that, can’t we?”

Rhys nodded weakly, his tongue flickering against his shaft, more supplicant than it had been before. It was the  _start_ of a proper apology for insulting his new captain, but Jack was sure he could wring even more subservience out of him.

Jack kept his hold on Rhys’ throat as he released the young man’s hair, letting the now tangled locks fall back against his head as he cupped Rhys’ face, lodging his thumb between Rhys’ teeth and the shaft of his owncock as he carefully nudged the head further towards the young man’s throat. Rhys choked, breaths coming short and abortive through his nose like the sputtering flares of a dying engine.

“Breath through your nose, idiot, it’s not that hard,” Jack growled as he forced his way into the mouth of Rhys’ gullet, even as his muscles quivered and contracted and tryied to force Jack away. Rhys made a strangled whine as Jack slid further down inside him, his throat spasming around the head of the pirate king’s pierced cock.

Jack stopped himself from going further, deciding to give the kid a little bit of mercy. He halted, hand cautiously lifting from Rhys’ neck to slid into his hair, petting him slowly. He could feel Rhys reflexively swallow around him, his eyes fluttering shut briefly as he tried to wrestle control of his breathing with a cock stuffed into his throat.

After a couple moments respite Jack figured he’d been patient enough, and once it felt like Rhys wasn’t on the verge of a frikkin’ heart attack his hand curled rougher in Rhys’ hair, and he snapped his hips up off of the bed, thrusting a fraction of an inch deeper in Rhys’ throat before bouncing back out. Rhys still gagged, but it was less violent than before. A smile curled over Jack’s lips and again he tightened his grip on Rhys, starting to properly fuck the aristocrat’s mouth.

Saliva and pre-cum dripped onto Rhys’ fancy cravat as Jack’s shaft brushed against the young man’s lips, rubbing them red and glistening.  Funny that the prissy brat’s clothes were still mostly intact—well, as pristine as they had been when Nisha had dragged him onto the ship—but from the neck up he was quite a different story. The pale skin of his throat was marked with the reddened impressions of Jack’s fingers, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as his lips stretch around the cock and forefinger shoved into his mouth. His chin and jaw are dripping with a mingle of various fluid now streaked with bits of red from where Jack’s piercing had pulled too hard against Rhys’ tender lip.

“Oh, I really like you, kiddo. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a little thing I can fuck around with whenever I want,” Jack hummed as he kept thrusting in and out of Rhys’ throat, ignoring the little whimpers of discomfort as he continued his monologue.

“Nish, y’know, she’s fantastic, and Timmy’s great if I need some dick, but it’s been awhile since I’ve got a little slip of a slut that’ll just lie there and  _take_  it,” he emphasized with a thrust that sent Rhys spluttering. The sparkle of tears was starting to swell in the corners of the young aristocrat’s eyes, spilling down when Jack gave his cheek an hearty pinch.

“Mmmm. You’re real adorable when you’re not talking, y’know? Really does it for me. To shut up mouthy little bitches like you who think they’re better than everyone else.”

Rhys drooled heavily around his cock, eyelids fluttering dazedly even as his eyebrows furrowed. Grinning, Jack thrust into Rhys’ throat as hard and as far as he could, making the kid’s entire body spasm. Jack grabbed Rhys’ hair harshly, keeping his throat impaled on his cock as he arched cruelly over him, looking down at where the aristocrat was being plugged up with his cock. Jack’s voice was growing hoarse with his own arousal, rippling over Rhys’ body like heavy, invisible waves.

“I don’t care about how much money your daddy has, sweetheart. I don’t care what kind of a big shot you thought you were, because you’re  _mine_  now and you’re gonna learn real fast that around here,  _everyone’s_ screams sound the same when they’re under the captain. And as soon as he decides he wants you,  _nothing_  is gonna save you.”

Jack pulled himself out of Rhys’ throat roughly. The aristocrat barely had a moment to cough before Jack’s dick splattered all over his face, painting his cheeks and swollen lips with a sudden spray of cum. The young man flinched, an affronted squeak rasping from his mouth as the captain came all over his face. Hot threads of jizz splashed onto his cheeks, one eye scrunched tightly as a glob of the stuff splattered against it, splashing up into his hairline. Rhys trembled with disgust, his throat trembling as he tried to swallow down the incredible amount of shameful arousal so very evident in his face. And probably any cum that had managed to land in his mouth.

Jack shivered at the sight.

“ _Ooohh_ ….kid, you look damn good like that,”Jack purred, rubbing a finger through one of the streaks of cum on Rhys’ face, painting it over his soft, heated skin. The young man’s eyes were glassy, following Jack’s hand numbly as he grabbed the hem of Rhys’ cravat, using it to wipe the sticky release off his face, leaving the fabric blotched and stained.

“What, nothing to say now, sweetheart? Jack got your tongue?” The captain smirked, leaning down to slide his hands underneath Rhys’ armpits, dragging the limp aristocrat back onto the bed. Rhys whined with discomfort, spitting up a little saliva and cum onto the sheets as Jack rolled him onto his belly, grabbing his belt from the chair and buckling it deftly around the boy’s waist, binding his forearms tightly to his back. He grabbed Rhys by the loose tongue of the belt, tugging him up towards the headboard and pulling Rhys into a spooning position. He smiled, genuinely happy as he nuzzled against the back of Rhys’ neck, draping one arm around the young man’s shuddering waist.

“Mmm, you’re so warm…” Jack mumbled against Rhys neck, sleepy and satisfied in the wake of his orgasm. Rhys said nothing, not that the pirate captain really minded. The kid’s throat had probably been rubbed raw from the blowjob anyways.

Jack reminded himself to thank Nisha in the morning right before he slipped into a pleasant sleep, relishing in the soothing warmth of his newfound treasure.


End file.
